


Não Esqueço

by DTownSuga



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drama, One-Shot, Portuguese, Português, em portugues, término
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DTownSuga/pseuds/DTownSuga
Summary: “Não me esqueço o que você falouVocê dizia que era assim que você sonhouNão me esqueço como começouVocê sabia que era forte, não acreditou.”One-Shot inspirada na música "Não Esqueço" de Niara e Pabllo Vittar.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You





	Não Esqueço

**Author's Note:**

> Sei lá, simplesmente abri o word e saiu isso. A oneshot também se encontra no spirit. Boa leitura :)

Kylo Ren era estranho. Dos pés a cabeça. Com a clássica frase “The truth is out there” estampada na camiseta preta e uma jeans da mesma cor, ele se apresentou a você com uma expressão fechada. Demorou muito tempo para que o homem conseguisse esboçar outra reação além da típica expressão de tédio. Você o achava engraçado, sozinho com você, Kylo era encantador. E era isso que você amava nele. O jeito como ele pegava sua mão e a escondia junto a dele. O jeito que ele olhava pra você sempre que você se empolgava em algum assunto aleatório que muitas vezes não interessava a ele. Como ele a consolava sempre que você se decepcionava com algo relacionado a faculdade ou até mesmo a sua família problemática. Kylo era incrível. Ele era tudo aquilo que você procurava e muito mais. Ele se mostrou seu melhor amigo e confidente nos piores momentos de sua vida. E quando você pensava em desistir, lá estava ele. Com um sorriso tímido e braços abertos, ele lhe acolhia e dava coragem para seguir em frente. Mas isso acabou hoje.

Nem mesmo as lágrimas em seu rosto ou a respiração ofegante poderiam explicar a dor que existia naquele momento. Ouvi-lo dizer aquelas palavras pra você uma semana após dizer que lhe amava. Que você era tudo aquilo que ele havia sonhado. Você não conseguia acreditar que Kylo Ren estava realmente terminando com você. Vocês não tinham nada sério, não era oficialmente um relacionamento. Mas você acreditava que estava perto de se tornar aquilo. Passando feriados juntos, rindo sobre coisas bobas, planejando uma vida juntos. Kylo era uma pessoa muito fechada, quase nunca demonstrava o que sentia, mas com você era diferente. Você sempre sabia como ele estava se sentindo pois perto de você ele conseguia ser ele mesmo. Sem medo. Você já havia começado a procurar outro apartamento pois acreditava que, finalmente, teria o primeiro relacionamento sério em sua vida. E acreditava que era com a pessoa certa. Mas lá estava ele. Com a mesma cara fechada de quando o conheceu, escondendo qualquer sentimento que habitava aquele corpo. Você se perguntava o motivo. Se haveria mais de um. Mas realmente nada explicava aquilo no momento. Ele simplesmente decidiu terminar tudo aquilo.

Kylo nem lhe deu tempo de argumentar ou formular qualquer pergunta, pegou sua jaqueta e saiu porta a fora dizendo para não lhe procurar mais. Você havia feito algo errado? Ele estava com ciúmes? Com medo? Onde você tinha errado? Nada explicava aquela explosão momentânea. No seu sofá, estava o cobertor onde vocês passaram a última noite enrolados pensando em nomes para um futuro gato ou cachorro que pensavam em adotar juntos. Na mesa, diversos anúncios de imóveis que estavam vendo juntos. Na cozinha, duas taças de vinho que continham várias risadas e segredos proferidos na noite anterior. E agora, cinco horas da manhã, ele estava indo embora. Novamente, Kylo Ren era um estranho.


End file.
